


Dark Roast

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Asking Out, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Coffee Shop Dates, Cum drinking, Dirty Talk, Favoritism, Flavored Lubricant, Grocery Shopping, Groping, Hair Pulling, M/M, No wives, Past Infidelity, Pick Up Lines, Premature Ejaculation, couch cuddling, cute domestic moments, dinner date, gagging, mentioned counseling, mentioned stroke, mentions of divorce, obvious flirting, rubbing through fabric, slight arguments, slight erectile dysfunction, wearing panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	

Caffeine clogged nostrils always washed away the normal stress dealt with on a day to day basis for the couple. Luckily, the regularly frequented cafe was not too busy as Richard occupied a window seat while his husband went up to the counter where a handsome man was barricaded on the opposite side. He was a committed man, yet there was no denying the barista was an attractive fellow, his dark green eyes highlighted by the dim lighting, his hands looking delicate enough to swirl designs in the tops of countless lattes as he handed back crumpled ones before handing over two cups of coffee.

“Honestly, babe, you need to broaden your horizon a little. I know you’re lactose intolerant, but you can’t live on black coffee forever.” Rob teased him in a loving manner as he sat across from the other once he handed the styrofoam cup over and sipped at his own. 

“At least I don’t flit back and forth between different flavors. What did you get this time?” 

“A white chocolate raspberry mocha. Do you want to try it?” 

“You know I can’t.” 

“Why not? I get soy in all of my drinks in case you ever decide you want a taste, I thought you knew that.” 

Setting aside the basic blend of coffee beans, Rich took a hand softened by warmth while his calloused thumb stroked over bent knuckles stopping at the matching golden band; he was not the type to indulge in stereotypical societal standards, but he could not resist buying those particular rings when Rob had gravitated toward them in the jewelry store. Leaning forward to exchange a kiss, Richard paused halfway when he caught the barista stealing glances toward their table, faking his intentions as the fancier drink was stolen for a few moments longer than intended.

“You seem to be enjoying my drink; I’ll go order another one so you can keep it.” 

“Let me, you deserve to enjoy sitting down after a long day of work,” he reasons before sliding out of the green cushioned seat before sauntering over to the counter as a palm laid flat on the counter to give support as he moved closer to the barista with a small smirk on his face, “Hey there gorgeous, can you make me the same mocha that you gave to my husband?” 

“Oh, um, sure. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were even a couple. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

“Not at all. In fact, we’ve been recently trying to spice up our love life with a third person. No luck so far, but if you find us both attractive we would love to have you over.” Rich winked at the blushing man, staring into the glinting emeralds as his cheeks started to heat with a light blush that went unnoticed as the younger man turned around to recreate a similar cup of coffee.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer, but I’m a bit inexperienced.”

“We all were at one point, so that shouldn’t stop you.” 

Matt, as the embossed name tag read, looked at the customer for a long moment with a half-smile before grabbing a fuchsia Sharpie from beside the cash register unexpectedly and scrawling a phone number on the lid after his name. Passing the marked on mocha over to its recipient the crumpled five dollar bill and some odd cents that must have been broken from a twenty used to pay off other types of energy loans from an acquired addiction, “It’s on the house.” 

“Then come to dinner with me and Robbie? I’d hate not returning the favor somehow.” 

“I don’t think I can resist your charm, sir. You’re growing on me.” 

“That’s not the only thing from what I can tell, sweet cheeks.” 

Returning with an air of pride to his husband, Richard settled into the cushioned booth while sipping at the frothy foam timidly before reaching the sweetened syrup when he heard a giggle bubble up. A question formed on his lips and died away like a warm summer breeze when hot pink markings on the lid caught his attention prior to reading the phone number surrounded by a heart. 

“Go ahead and have the affair right in front of me why don’t you?” Rob quipped in a tone that would not have been taken as teasing if it were overheard by some passerby, but that was the way these two operated through dry humor. 

“I decided to share this time. He’s coming over later, so I hope you’re preparing a meal that will give us enough energy for dessert.”

“Oh, do I ever.”

Rich chuckled at that while neglecting the newly gained drink to import the combination of digits into his cell phone before sending out a text that did not include a picture of his penis; he wanted to surprise the younger man to the best of his abilities when the three retired to the bedroom later that evening.

There was a moment of hesitation to throw away the temporary cup when the lukewarm beverage was drained completely. Rob joked that he was already infatuated with the twink and that even though there was a personalized touch added to the typically stark white lid the information had already done its job in exchanging contact information. A heavy sigh was let out to get the point across of how reluctant he was to let go of the trash as it was tossed on top of a half-eaten scone and vomit stained napkins that raised a fleeting question of what had caused such an incident; perhaps the customer had fallen ill and was in denial of the severity of such symptoms. For whatever reason, the curiosity left Richard once a chill ran down his spine when a cool autumn breeze blew across the parking lot while his husband immediately took off a layer of clothing to protect the unprepared man despite a string of protest. 

“I told you to grab a jacket before leaving the house.” 

“You know how stubborn I am, Robbie, what did you expect?”

“I thought you’d listen, but I shouldn’t be surprised,” he mused as a hand instinctively reached up, yet was stopped midway when it dropped and instead slipped into a denim pocket to fish out a tarnished keyring, “Come on, we’ve got errands to run before we have company over.”

“Babe…”

“I already set out a chicken breast to thaw, so we should get some pasta and fresh vegetables to go along with it.” 

Silence filled the silver fiat as these small chores were carried out, the only small pieces of conversation exchanged in the elderly crowded aisles who either gave the couple friendly glances or scathing glares accompanied with mumbles under their breath about how the two were going to hell for being fags. If only those ignorant members of the human race knew of their intention to have a threesome with another man then their heads would become planets hit out of orbit. Static thrummed between them as items were plucked off of the shelfs without much inspection other than to check expiration date labels on a carton of almond milk, uncooked fettuccini noodles and a box of red velvet cake mix before moving on to the produce section. A stalk of broccoli was choked as fingerprints easily left impressions into the flesh before being wrapped in a thick layer of plastic to asphyxiate, the murder continuing to make victims of zucchini and green bell peppers.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong? Isn’t that what we agreed on, to be more honest with each other?”

“Look who’s finally being the mature one for once. If you’re so desperate to know, it pisses me off that you can woo a guy without even trying! I flirted with him for five minutes and nothing… Am I out of my element, Richie?” 

“Of course not, you’re still the bright eyed thief who pickpocketed my heart all those years ago.” 

“I do have some tricks up my sleeve, but why didn’t it work with Matt?”

“Are you kidding? He barely noticed when I stepped up to the counter he was so enamored by you. Sounded so disappointed when he found out we’re married, so I picked up where you apparently left off.” 

“How selfless of you,” the other gave with a giggle as he lifted up to plant a kiss against slightly chapped lips slowly healing with help from the protective line of facial hair, “Guess I should thank you when we get home.” 

“Mm… I’ll have to take you up on that offer. I want our guest to walk in on us. May have to skip dinner.” 

“That’s not a proper way to greet people, you know.”

“A guy can dream.” 

Rolling his icy blue eyes at the ridiculousness displayed by a slightly older significant other, Rob returned to the neglected shopping cart with a sharp gasp as a denim padded buttock was lightly smacked. A faint blush heated his cheeks while rising desire was resisted for the three and a half minutes it took to get from the deli to pick up a block of cheese to the conveyer belt of the closest check out when an unknown box was placed obliviously among the groceries.

“Busy night planned, fellas?” a middle aged woman asked, sculpted eyebrow arching in suggestion as she rang up the condoms without a second glance. 

“You could say that, Kim,” Rich stated, his chest puffed out in pride at their friend’s question, “We found an extra to join us.”

“Did you force the poor guy to accept?” 

“Must you underestimate us?” 

Exchanging a few more words with the woman whom the two made plans to meet for lunch later that week, they continued out to the car as plastic handles dug painfully into exposed underarms and left angry red marks destined to fade before arriving home. Sliding into the driver’s seat once the trunk sealed away the bundle of items, Rich was startled when weight was added into his lap upon pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Robbie, what-“

“This has always been one of your fantasies, right? Being sucked off in a moving vehicle? Let me make it come true.”

“Permission granted, if I can pull your hair.”

“You better,” Rob growled out, pouncing onto the tented fabric to slowly drag the zipper down, separating the copper jaw widely to expose salmon colored boxers stained with a splotch of precum that he began to pet tantalizingly, “Someone’s been neglecting themselves.”  
“Get on with it!” 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” 

Rich was about to comment when a low moan came out instead, tilting back against the headrest as a tongue swiped along his slit to collect forming beads of spunk prior to the pair of softened lips sealing over his foreskin. Knuckles whitened at how hard one hand held onto the steering wheel as the other slid down to card through loose curls, one strand pulled at ever so slightly in order to gain a groan that vibrated against the sensitive shaft smoothly.

“Oh Robbie… Need to reward you too, need to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours.” he let out with an exhale just as his husband’s head began to bob up and down while cheeks hollowed out to apply added pressure. Unable to hold back until there was a clear sign of approval, Rich began to buck into the warm orifice on every down stroke so he slipped further inside until a dead end was hit. 

Heat surged in the pit of a chubby stomach once a skilled throat began to swallow around half of his cock, slender fingers dancing against his tightened testicles to coax him over the edge. A few more bucks were enough to have the older man yell out Rob’s name repeatedly as long ropes of release poured out only to be quickly drunk, a thin string of the substance keeping them connected when the flaccid member was reluctantly released. 

“You’ve got a little something in your beard, my dear.” Rich chuckled, lifting his chin up after parking in the driveway and kissing a small white patch that would have normally camouflaged residue from their escapades.

“So noble, cleaning me up,” Rob smiled sleepily followed by a yawn that escaped from behind his lips, “I could go for a nap right about now. Care to join me?” 

“How could I say no after getting the best oral sex in my life?” 

“You’re such a dork.” 

“Yes, and I’m your dork forever.” 

Grunting groggily at a preset alarm blaring loudly, Rich rolled over and reached out for his husband who was already awake and patiently waiting for him to wake, lifting up to share a long kiss that took their breath away. Instinctively shifting his weight, the bedspread was readjusted under a stubble covered chin when a default ringtone chimed to signal an incoming message, which could not be ignored. Swiping past a picture from their wedding day, he opened the unread text and bolted upright in bed, “Shit, Robbie, we have less than two hours to get ready for dinner with Matt!”

“I thought we settled for eight?” 

“Well, he just sent this to me,” the other remarked while lifting the lightened screen up another inch closer as whiskey hued eyes continued to adjust after abruptly being awoken, “ _I was going to surprise you two, but I figured that I could come a little early and get to know the two of you before our date starts. I’ll bring wine to make up for it, see you soon._ ” 

“I would be annoyed, but you can hear how nervous he is, poor thing. Of course he can!” Rob relented, watching as a response was sent, “You know this means you have to tidy up while I cook, right?”

“You’re lucky I love you. Where should I start?” 

“Eager, aren’t we? That can wait until we’ve had a shower together.” 

Climbing into a steamy shower, the couple hurriedly helped each other rinse off accumulating dead skin and grime while pressing light pecks into exposed areas that barely got attention otherwise. Stopping the steady stream, Rich presented an added touch of affection as a dripping wet beard rested on a blushing shoulder before he leaned forward to kiss at a tiny mole pointed at by a damp curl, “I could stand here all day and kiss every inch of your skin.” 

“Richie…” the other mused, turning slightly to see a collection of unshed tears, “I forget how romantic you can be sometimes. Are you having second thoughts about our new addition?” 

 

“Not really, I just want to make sure that you know I still love you. I know these past few months haven’t been our best, but our therapist suggested it and I’m willing to do anything to save this relationship.” 

“If it doesn’t work out it won’t make me think any less of you.” Rob reassured, the circumference around his eyes crinkling as a laugh left his lips when the usual suave demeanor of his husband returned in the form of swaggering steps highlighting slim hips overshadowed by a slight muffin top formed by the band of a fresh pair of underwear that would only suffer the same fate as the former by the end of the night.

“I hope you’re not planning on making me do your laundry again when it’s your turn.” 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Richard exclaimed with fake offense before winking at the younger man, “Not to worry, I’ll take care of it, but right now we have a guest to impress!”

Toweling off and taking time to get ready, Rob pulled on a pair of slacks along with a pumpkin colored sweater vest before entering the kitchen to begin preparing a worthy meal for the newcomer still on his way. Carving up a defrosted chicken breast, a brow furrowed in concentration so narrowly that when he turned on a heel to approach the sink, the rectangle blade nearly cleaved into a bright pink chest that clattered on a tiled floor when it escaped from a slippery grasp.

“Oh, I’m sorry to startle you! I brought over some wine, and I insisted on bringing it in to chill.” the guest apologized, a faint blush tinting high cheek bones to a shade matching petals of a rose clutched delicately in his other hand.

“No need to apologize, hon. I can’t stay mad at someone who provides alcohol and flowers.”

“For you, my dear.”

“Aren’t you the sweetest? I haven’t been wooed like this since college when I met a certain someone,” Rob stated, smiling sweetly as his nose immediately buried into the spiraled center, “Trying to butter an old man up, huh?”

“Ah damn, my motives have been figured out!” Matt exclaimed with an exaggerated sigh, pale lips stretching into a wide grin wiped away by another pair pressing lightly onto them, his cheeks deepening in color when it stopped all too abruptly when he was pressed against the counter, the similarly shaded tie pulled on as a tongue traced along the seam of his mouth in a plead for entrance. 

“Starting the party early, fellas?” a gruff voice asked, interrupting an advancing serpent from slithering inside an almost acquired target, “I know Robbie is eager, but we should treat you to a meal first. Shouldn’t take much longer, right babe?”

“Fifteen more minutes, I figured the meal could use some rolls. Shall we adjourn to the living room while we wait?” 

Simultaneously the others agreed and followed once untangled from their risqué pose to instead twine slender fingers as each man took a seat. It was obvious that there had been a favorite chosen as a cuddling session ensued almost immediately after comfort had been claimed from almost completely flattened cushions, the youngest member claiming that he was cold. Rob, being the type to please everyone, pulled him close when well-muscled thighs straddled a covered lap and pearl teeth nipped at a slightly swollen lip that stopped once a cleared throat startled both of them.

“For a first timer, you sure are frisky.” Rich remarked as his honey eyes crystallized into an accusatory look,

“I may have watched a few tutorials before I arrived,” Matt defended with a soft smirk answering twin gasps of surprise, “I’m fairly acquainted with my own body, believe it or not.” 

“Damn straight!” 

“More like damn gay, sweetie.”

“Oh, he’s got jokes! Can we keep him, Robbie?” 

“I suppose.” 

A chorus of laughter erupted at how naturally an air of comedy surrounded them since it usually took people quite a while to understand Rich’s sense of humor, but their guest had no trouble inserting himself whenever it was needed. During the allotted time some seriousness interrupted the mood when Matt twirled his thumbs as the right words were found when the question came out of an innocent kind of curiosity, “Why are you two looking for someone else when you have each other? Are you not happy anymore?”

“That’s a complicated answer,” Rob mused, his ocean blue eyes misting over as they sought refuge in a worn beige carpet, “I went through a life threatening accident and Richie did everything possible to take care of me. One night and unexpectedly left me until the next afternoon. He came back with the scent of another man’s cologne.”

“He had every right to divorce me after recovering, but we compromised on couple’s counseling. It was suggested that we spend some time apart with different partners, but neither of us wanted to do it alone, so we decided to find someone together.” 

“Personally, I think we found the right partner,” the younger one stated upon lifting his gaze to meet earthen orbs, “No matter how tonight goes, we want you to stay.” 

“I’d love nothing better.” 

A retort died away on Richard’s lips when a sharp beep resonated in the adjacent room. Getting up to retrieve the baked bread in order to allow time for the resident chef to finish canoodling while he began to relocate the dishes around the light pink rose serving as a centerpiece for the table. Assuming a gentleman-like role, Richard slid a side seat out from under the billowing cloth before replacing it once the polished cherry wood skidded with effort against linoleum to compensate for added weight, leaning forward hesitantly to plant a kiss on a cleanly shaven jawline.  
“I hope there are areas of your body that haven’t been manicured.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. There’s plenty in all the right places.” Matt winked seductively in order to match the other’s level of confident charm seconds before a cleared throat reclaimed attention on the meal prior to pouring out a steady stream of Sangiovese wine into an empty flute.

“Not that we would judge you for shaving if it made you feel more comfortable, but we appreciate when a man leaves enough fluff to pull on.”

“Luckily that’s one of the few kinks I’m quite comfortable with already.” 

Rob nearly choked on the sudden quip timed just right when dual stares watched in concern until the offending attack ended with a smaller sip, “I promise my gag reflex is more tolerant.”

“I’d love for those gossamer lips to wrap around my cock, to make me feel warm. I-I’ve never received or given a blowjob, but I’ve always relished in getting the experience.” Matt stuttered the last part as embarrassment consumed unsure words, yet it did not take long for a sense of security to return as twigs scraped under his bowed chin. 

“One rule that we have here is no judgement. I think we tend to forget about that, but as long as there is consent and you’re willing to learn, we have no problem having a newbie,” Rob reassured while plucking a stray eyelash away, delicately holding it between thumb and forefinger, “Make a wish.” 

“Why bother when it’s already come true?”

Silver tines scraped against fine white and blue checkered china in a chorus of sopranos while hardworking teeth ground down on tender white meat and buttered noodles in a mix of alto and tenor harmonies. The crescendo of the night was drawing closer in a score of slightly numbed nerves due to one and a half glasses of the sweetened beverage, yet Matt had no problem with being led onto a dimly lit stage where the silk curtains were strewn atop a plush floor anchored in place by peach and pepto bismol pillows. Charcoal waves stained the canvas of vibrant cushions when combed strands of hair billowed around the narrow face in a whole note placed in the center of a piece of sheet music; his first duet was drawing near, yet stage fright was averted when the young man felt slightly calloused fingers hesitantly divorcing buttons from their assigned holes, a subtle tremble causing him to take a short intermission.

“Richie, are you alright? You haven’t frozen up during foreplay since we started properly dating.” Rob brought up in concern from a maroon armchair nestled into a catty-corner.

“I’m fine, uh… Just having some technical difficulties.” 

“Well, I hope this can get you the whole way there,” Matt bravely brought up, taking a thick wrist delicately as he dragged the other’s hand against the front of his tented pants, “Can you feel the fabric? Brand new until you laid on top of me. I want you to make me cum so hard that I black out, please Rich.”

Expecting a response, the youngest of the three yelped in surprise at being fondled under the guise of unbuttoning constricting slacks, a rough hand coaxing his hips skyward to reveal a tangerine thong highlighting lean hips leading down to a slender length straining and twitching in the silk confines. Whiskey hued eyes dilated with lust, Richard took his time snapping the thin band back in a teasing manner when the pair of panties pulled down in slow motion, a tongue tracing along his bottom lip when a whimper of his own escaped at neatly kept curls that beckoned to be tugged.

“Appreciate the restraint I’m showing, babe, this man is gorgeous from head to toe.” 

“Subtlety was never your strong suit…” Rob let out in exasperation, nestling beside the two to get a front row view once both bottom layers were removed and a fist wrapped lazily around his hardening member while his other connected with Matt’s in reassurance, “Better let me clean our guest afterward, I’ve got dibs.” 

Nodding without much complaint Richard reached over to rummage through a middle drawer’s crowded contents with a look of panicked relief when a cylindrical tube was extracted. The faint smell of cotton candy hitting heightened senses once the cap clicked open to spill the translucent contents into a cupped palm, friction warming the lubricant to a satisfactory temperature before two fingertips spread the orifice open tentatively when both began to prep the sensitive zone. Sharp moans mixed with quickly stolen breaths prompted the man to speed the session slightly, wetted fingers replaced as hips rolled forward in a controlled confidence to avoid harming the first timer. 

“Comfortable? Or should we wait until you’ve adjusted?” 

“Hell no… I never thought the real thing would feel better than silicone.” 

“You may reconsider that once we actually start, but I’ll try my best to keep the pain to a minimum. Are you ready to resume?” 

“Please, I trust you.” 

Pressing closer into the slimmer build underneath him, he sank deeper inside of the heated entrance while getting used to the tightened muscle squeezing around the chubby shaft while gentle thrusts increased in intervals. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Matt tried to remain anchored as a rising tide lapped further, yet the whitened froth winning as it flooded gaps between sandy grains. Immediately as a calm surf settled over him, the youngest member turned a bright shade of red when he realized how fast fifteen minutes passed while a sudden shout startled the anxious thought away; Matt had forgotten that the stunning specimen had witnessed their abrupt love making, his shame fading in favor of being distracted by how composed the other was during such a strong orgasmic rush. 

“Forgive me, I’m usually not one to come undone that fast. It usually takes me an hour to finish.” 

“You don’t see me complaining, as long as I still get to taste you.” Rob remarked, hastily trading places with his husband after the two spent a few minutes to make sure no injuries had occurred. Placing pecks along the slightly curved cock, tongue curled around the leaking tip to suckle it clean prior to pulling half into his mouth. Bobbing up and down, fingernails simultaneously began to comb the swirls of dark chocolate shavings before pinching tufts of the hair to tug ever so gently.  
“You’re so thorough. If you continue to keep this up I may have a gift to give you,” Matt mused, sighing in content while a muffled moan vibrated around his penis. The offer was incentive enough, for he began to writhe again at being pleasured with such consideration to being careful that Matt barely noticed when a second shot of his seed slid down the other’s throat until a previously swollen sack shrunk in size at the amount of releasing, “You both sure know how to give a beginner confidence, it seemed so natural. I hope my performance was acceptable.”

“Honey, you exceeded our expectations. I bet with enough practice you’ll be a real dominatrix in no time.” Rich joked while waggling his eyebrows, a chorus of sleepy chuckles coming out with ease despite low energy levels. 

“I’ll have to work on my duration, I’m surprised either of you were satisfied,” 

“It’s not our first rodeo. Trust me, Robbie lasted forty seconds before bathing me in his juices,” Richard chuckled upon getting a glare that ended in the two sharing a long kiss that tied their tongues together, “Damn Mattie, your cum tastes like frosting. What’s your secret?” 

“Well, when you drink as many mochas as I do it tends to accumulate in your system.” 

Insecurities finally melted away while the married couple cuddled him into a human sandwich as disheveled blankets were pulled over to hide sweat covered bodies, the scent of sex hovering heavily despite the basic level of action that had been displayed. Perhaps it made sense being newly introduced into a different kind of love. These men actually cared and wanted him to stay despite being a stranger that now shared a master bed, a drenched brow resting against another as their intake of air slowly synchronized. Waiting had been the hardest part since no man had ever shown any deeper interest than wanting a one night stand, yet love had eventually made room for a misplaced soul in search of a place to stay forevermore.


End file.
